


Lyrics for my Valentine

by MiraculousJessarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love Story, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Short Story, Valentine's Day, one direction - Freeform, romantic, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousJessarose/pseuds/MiraculousJessarose
Summary: This is a short story I wrote 7 years ago, so some references might be heavily dated or miscellaneous. But, it's still a cute story in my mind. Makes me smile to reminisce. Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lyrics for my Valentine

“Miranda? Earth to Miranda here. Best friend speaking.”

Miranda tore her gaze from the happy couples to glare at Steven. Her eyes were sad, filled with longing.

“Uh oh. Houston, we have a problem.” Steven said, grinning at her with his white teeth. One was slightly chipped from when he fell on his face while skating in second grade. He was her best friend since diapers. She knew every line on his face, and could tell him anything. But sometimes, she made him work for it.

“No Steven, there is no problem," she said sarcastically.

“Miranda, I know you. Right now, you’ve got that pouting face. Yet you say nothing is wrong. I say bull crap.”

She giggled. “Fine,” giving in, she looked off toward the girls in the back of the class who were showing off their bouquets of flowers and monstrous boxes of chocolate. One girl even had a teddy bear that was her size. Miranda sighed and gestured blindly with her hand toward the group then put her head down on the desk.

“Ahhh, I see. Valentine’s day. The day of love.” Steven chuckled.

Miranda groaned. “For me, it’s the day of lonely.”

He reached for her hands. “Oh no! Is Miranda feeling sorry for herself? What has this world come to?” His tone was completely sarcastic, and too loud for her comfort.

“Shhh!” she hushed him. The girls quickly lost interest in the spectacle that was Steven, even though some glared at his hands holding hers. That was how it always was for girls. They see the cutest guy in school looking into another girls eyes, and the claws come out. Of course, once they saw it was just Miranda, they calmed down. Their friendship was notorious. “Geez Steven, could you talk any louder?”

“Actually, yes. I could yell, but I won’t. Besides, I have a feeling your day is about to get a whole lot better.” At that moment, our teacher shushed the class with a yell. He turned to the board and started writing down our latest geometry equations. She looked at Steven and mouthed _This is better?_

He grinned. _Just wait!_ He mouthed back.

She sat back obediently and watched the clock with a growing interest in the way time slowed down when you wanted it to speed up. Miranda just wanted this day to be over with so she wouldn’t have to see another mushy, happy couple while she was pitifully…alone.

The door opened with a squeal, causing her to cringe. Behind it, looking apologetic, stood Toby, a classmate of hers who worked in the front office this period. In his hand he held a single rose and a slip of paper.

Our teacher motioned for Toby to come talk to him with an annoyed expression. Miranda looked down at her desk and moaned in aggravation. Another pretty girl gets a rose, while she is left with nothing. After a moment, she heard a loud throat clearing in front of her. She lifted her head to see Toby holding out the rose, gesturing at it. Miranda saw with a shock that the paper had her name scrawled on it.

Awkwardly, she reached for the rose and took it in her hand. Toby looked relieved, and left without further glance. Miranda could hear the girls whispering from the back of the class, but she didn’t care. All she could smell was the sweetness of the rose. She looked to her right, and Steven stared back at her, smiling an “I told you so” grin. He would be interviewed later. Opening up the note, she took one glance and started giggling. It read:

_ Lyrics for my valentine. This is a game, and a challenge, but isn’t love the same? Find the hidden message, and follow it to the next clue. Ready for an adventure? Begin. _

_The way your hair falls in your face. My heart can’t seem to find a pace. The way my cheeks turn shades of red. Oh girl you're stuck in my head._

_Happy hunting. Your secret singer._

Miranda bit back a grin and read over the message again. She understood the secret, but only because this was one of her favorite songs. Megan and Liz, Never Go Away. It always brought a grin to her face. Even now, reading the lyrics, she could hear the song in her head. The clue was to check her email. This should be fun.

The bell rang, and Miranda hurriedly shoved her things in her book bag. In her rush, she almost forgot the rose. She turned at the last second to grab it and nearly stumbled into Steven. He had his hand held out, holding the rose. She took it with a smile. After a beat, he put down his hand and started walking off. Miranda almost ran to catch him.

“Steven, wait! Don’t think you are going to get out of this that easily.” He kept walking, but finally she was close enough to grasp the loop on his book bag and halt his steps. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

Steven pulled her to the side, out of the way of the hallway that was quickly flooding with people. Sighing, he looked her in the eyes with a firm expression. “First off, I am not going to tell you who it is that sent you the note. We went through a lot of trouble making this plan and I’m not going to spoil it for him. Second, I am in a hurry because I have to get home and set up things for _my_ date tonight, thanks for asking.” His rant over, he slumped over on the lockers.

Miranda patted his back to relax him. “Alright, spill. What’s wrong?”

Steven’s eyes were shockingly vulnerable. “I don’t know what it is. My hands are shaking, I didn’t get any sleep, and I think I’m sweating. All I can think of is tonight.” Now that he had said it, Miranda could see the thin sheen of sweat that covered his brow. Rolling her eyes, she gave him a knowing look. “What?” he said.

“You’re nervous,” she mocked.

“Am not!”

“Are too. This girl has got you tied in knots. You just can’t see it.”

Steven sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right! Now, are you sure you won’t help me?”

He turned stern. “I cannot help, and that’s my final word. Now, do you know what you’re doing next?”

She showed him the note and explained. “Well, the chorus of this song says to check my email, so that's my plan when I get home.”

He looked impressed. “Good job. Tell you what. If you text me your progress, I might help. Does that sound like a deal?” Miranda gave a contemplating look, and then shook his hand. “Good. Now go check your mail!” Steven gave her a little push toward the school doors, and she giggled at his goofiness. There is nothing better than a best friend who can make you laugh.

When Miranda got home, she ran down the hall to her bedroom. Smiling, she saw her computer was already on, and the song from the valentine was playing. Looking down the hallway, she saw her little sisters head dart into her door. With a smirk, she padded carefully down the hall and pushed open the door. Her sister giggled, holding the family kitten in her arms.

“Sadie, did you touch my computer?”

Her little sister puckered her lips in deep thought. “He told me to!” she finally countered.

Finding her advantage, Miranda dug deeper. “Who?”

Sadie stuck her tongue out and gripped the kitten tighter. “Not telling!”

_ Kids these days _ , Miranda thought.

The tabby’s eyes were bulging now, and Miranda could hear the growl in her throat. Rescuing the poor creature, she pulled her free of Sadies arms, but was unable to hold her before she shot under the bed. Sadie groaned. “Now I have to crawl under there and get her all over again!”

“Why was she under there the first time?”

“Umm, no reason. Just help me okay?” Sadie crouched down and started rummaging under the bed. Leaning down, Miranda helped her get the kitten out and back into the living room. Within minutes she was winding herself around Miranda’s legs again as she walked back into her room to check her email. She smiled when she recognized the song. The email read:

_ Black and white, all I see is a silent movie and I’m stuck inside the screen. And I saw you and the color came through, now I don’t know what I’m doing but I’m doing it with you. _

__ Giggling, she looked at the sender. It was YourSecretSinger@yahoo.com. She knew exactly what to do this time.

Hearing the doorbell followed by the distinct yowling of the kitten had her on her feet again. Opening the door, she smiled. Steven leaned against her doorway and grinned down at her. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Checking on your progress.”

“I thought you were busy.”

“I am. But I thought I would take a break and check on you. Are you busy?” he asked, knowing she wasn’t. She shook her head, and he laughed.

Sadie’s voice called from the back bedroom. “Here kitty! Come on out!”

Steven shook his head. “God, I always forget that the cat hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, she hates your dog.” Miranda said and leaned against the wall. An idea began to form in her head, but it was too confusing, and she didn’t even want to think of the possibility. Instead she changed the subject. “So, how long can you stay?”

“Just long enough to help you. Have you checked the next clue yet?”

Miranda visibly brightened, her smile growing larger and her eyes dreamy. “Yes, I have. This time, it was _Boys Like You_ by Megan&Liz.”

“Ahh, another of your favorites.” Steven noted the fact like a classic detective. He put his hand on his chin and his arm behind his back and nodded for her to continue.

“I think that’s its telling me to go to the movie theater. Is that right, Mr. Know It All?”

“I’m not a know it all. But I do know that you are correct about the location.”

“Would you tell me who it is?”

“And ruin the dude’s plans? No, I’m smarter than that.”

Miranda put on her best pouty face. “Pretty please with sugar on top?”

“What are you, five? I meant what I said. But I do know that you will be very surprised. Now, I must leave and finish my set up for my valentines plans.” Steven stood to leave, and took her in his arms for a hug.

“Will you at least tell me who this mystery girl of yours is?” she mumbled into his shoulder.

He hugged her closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear a solid no. She groaned and pulled away, checking herself in the mirror before grabbing her phone and walking him to the door. Once outside, she started going for her bike, but Steven caught her arm and gestured to his car, pressing the key firmly in her hand. With a grateful smile, she climbed in and waved as she drove away.

The movie theater was a short drive away, so by the time she got there it was only four o’clock. Movie traffic wasn’t busy yet. She opened the car door, but then stopped to think about it. Up until now, she hadn’t thought about what she was supposed to do once she got here. Was she just supposed to walk inside and ask if anyone had left a note for her? It was worth a shot.

Her phone began buzzing insistently. With a sigh, she tossed her phone into the passenger seat. Her mom could wait. She got out of the car and walked to the door. The moment she stepped into the theater, she heard her name being called over the intercom. Miranda walked to the ticket booth, where an excited brunette stood, bouncing in her shoes. When she reached her, the girl started talking quickly. “Hi! Are you Miranda?”

“Yeah. Do you have something for me?”

“Oh! Yes, I do. Some hot guy came in here and told me to be on the lookout for you. Your surprise is back here.”

_ Hot guy?  _ Miranda thought with excitement. To the girl, she said, “Did you recognize him?”

She shook her head. “No, I graduated a few years ago, before his time obviously. I’m sure I would’ve noticed a guy like him before. Sadly he seems hooked on you. Nice catch you got there.”

Miranda’s face flooded as the blood rushed to her cheeks. “Oh, he’s not my boyfriend. He is just this amazing guy who sent me on this scavenger hunt. I don’t even know who it is.”

“Ahh, so that’s why you were so curious about him. Well, I won’t spoil his plans girly. Shame on you for trying to get me to speak!”

Her face fell. “I’m sorry. I won’t try again. Now, about that surprise…”

“Oh! Right, I almost forgot. In here,” she ushered her into an empty theater. The perfect seat had a small slip of paper on it, with just her name. She sat down and faced the screen. The girl signaled the film controller, and a photo of Miranda covered the screen, combined with the next song. As soon as she saw it, Miranda began giggling. The first words were always hilarious to her, as this was another favorite of hers. When it reached the bridge, her picture was replaced by the song lyrics, outlining her next location.

_ I’ve been playing too much guitar, I’ve been listening to jazz. I’ve called so many times that I swear, she’s going mad and that cellular will be the death of us I swear, I swear. _

__ The song kept playing, but Miranda was too distracted to listen to any more of Never Shout Never. She was already patting down her pockets for her cell phone, before she remembered that she had left it in Steven’s car. Bolting from her seat, she nearly toppled over the girl. Miranda apologized, and then looked at the screen. The song was still playing. Returning her gaze to the girl, she pointed to the movie. “Is this one of those that has a surprise ending?”

The girl laughed. “No, he mentioned that you weren’t the type to stay till the end. You’re free to go.” Miranda thanked her and then ran to the car. What she didn’t know was that as soon as she exited the theater, the song came to an end, frozen on a picture of her and the mystery guy, sitting on a bench beneath a tree, staring into each other’s eyes. His eyes were filled with love, a look she never noticed. It was a hopeful love. A love that seemed to exist more than any other. Hope that the one you love will feel the same, and hope that you won’t screw it up. From the strength of his gaze, the girl knew he was putting a lot at risk here. She just hoped that Miranda could see it.

Back in the car, Miranda grabbed her phone and checked it. Sure enough, there was a text from an unknown number. With shaking fingers, she opened the text and read it.

_ And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it’s strange that you think that I’m funny cause he never did. I’ve been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again. _

__ Miranda felt the tears wetting her cheeks, and wiped them away in frustration. Steven must’ve really helped with these Valentines, because there was no other person that knew how truly upset she had been after her last heartbreak. She really had thought that love was a myth. This guy seemed out to prove her wrong.

She laughed. “I guess I’ve got to go to the café to find out, huh?”

Feeling ridiculous for speaking to herself, she started the car and began driving on her way to the only café in town. While stuck at a red light, she decided to think over the possibilities. Really, the Secret Singer could be anyone. Toby did bring the original message to the class, and if she thought really hard, she did remember Steven and Toby exchanging a few words before school. But Toby didn’t seem like the type of guy who would do something this elaborate. That left her with only one lead: Steven was involved somehow.

Pulling into a parking space, she took a deep breath before exiting the car. The Café was always a warm and inviting place, and today was no different. Classmates of hers swarmed around, serving various dishes and taking orders. As soon as she entered the room, she smelt the coffee and could hear the clinking of glasses and buzz of conversation as the occupants enjoyed the atmosphere. She could see the stage being set up for an open mike night. But that wasn’t her destination. Miranda headed right for the front counter, where her friend Ashton poured coffee.

As soon as he saw her walking toward him, he turned to a co-worker and whispered in their ear. They nodded and walked back into the kitchen, giving Miranda a look before the door swung shut. Ashton then turned to her and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey, was anything left for me?”

“Umm, yes. Here, I’ve been keeping it extra safe.” He handed her a plate with a cookie on it. It was one of those “Be Mine” heart shaped cookies that she mocked in public but secretly wanted. Held down by the sweet treat was a note: her next clue. Before she read it, she looked at Ashton closer. After handing her the cookie, he had backed up to stand by the computer. He kept peeking at her from underneath his hat, smiling anxiously. A thought occurred to her. Could this guy be the Secret Singer? He certainly fit every qualification. Steven and Ashton were both on the football team together, so they talked often, and he was a well-known poet. They had been friends for years. It wouldn’t hurt to check.

“Hey Ashton, how long do you have to work tonight?”

He looked up, momentarily startled. “Oh, I close tonight.”

Miranda frowned. That ruled him out. “Yikes. That must stink.”

Ashton looked thoughtful. “Not really. I get to hear the poetry.”

She decided to leave it at that and check the note. When she opened it up, Ashton smiled and pushed a button on the computer, and suddenly the café was playing Our Song over the speakers. Using Taylor Swift's voice as a background, she read the note.

_ I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He’s got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. I look around, turn the radio down, he says “baby is something wrong?” I say “Nothing, I was just thinking how we don’t have a song.” _

_The next note is the final location. Think about our song while driving to meet your Secret Singer. I’ll be waiting._

__ Miranda got goosebumps reading the note. She was so close to finding out who this amazing person was, and it had her stomach in knots. She finally understood what was wrong with Steven earlier. She was nervous, just as he was.

Getting up quickly, she went to the bathroom to check her appearance once more before leaving to meet her secret admirer. Her black hair was frizzing up a bit, and her eyes looked a bit red from her crying earlier, but she still looked decent, since today was one of the few days she actually tried to look nice. In fact, the blue of her eyes stood out unusually, which made her look prettier than usual. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and began walking for the exit, but Ashton stopped her. “You almost forgot this,” he said, handing her a paper bag with her cookie tucked inside. Giving him a grateful smile, she returned to the car.

Sure enough, there in the passenger seat sat a note with her name scrawled on it. Opening it up, she saw the song and recognized it immediately.

_ Take me back to the house in the backyard tree said you’d beat me up, you were bigger than me, you never did. Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried, just two kids, you and I. Oh my my my my. _

The tears flowed freely now. Her face was wet, and the ink on the note dripped as water splashed onto the page. She knew who it was now. There was no doubting it anymore. Her best friend was in love with her, and she had to go tell him what she thought. She started the car and drove home, already expecting the previously impossible.

Miranda pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine, sitting in the car to prepare herself. She had already dried her eyes, but she still wasn’t sure what she was going to say, or if she was even right. Finally getting up her courage, she stepped out of the car and began walking toward the backyard. On her way home, the sun had gone down, so she had a hard time finding the hatch on the fence. Her fingers located the hatch, and opened the gate to find the last thing she expected.

Her backyard was flooded with light. Someone had taken Christmas lights and hung them in the trees and along the fence. Even the bench below _the_ tree was wrapped in lights on the legs. But there was no one in sight. A single rose sat on the bench, waiting for her. She reached for it and held it in her hands.

She felt her knees go weak. He had left her, chosen otherwise. That was the only option her brain could think of for why he wasn’t here. He must’ve realized that she wasn’t as pretty as the other girls, or as perfect for him as he was for her. And he sent her on this wild goose chase just to tell her that. It all made sense, yet no sense at all. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. She wasn’t supposed to feel this rejected.

The tears wouldn’t come this time. Her eyes were completely dry as she stared in shock at the rose. One thought kept repeating itself in her mind.  _ He left me. _

Stuck in astonishment, she almost didn’t hear the music. It was a guitar, playing faintly. The sound grew, and as it did, she began to recognize the melody. Words joined it, and she knew that someone was walking towards her, singing and playing guitar.

“Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me.”

Miranda looked up and studied his face. The blonde hair and green eyes. The long eyelashes and the gentle curl to his hair. The chip in his teeth.

“I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs; the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I’ll love them endlessly.”

She stood slowly to stand at his height. He continued to sing, and the words warmed her heart and brought her back from the dark depression she had just been in. He continued to walk closer until she had to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. She was mesmerized as he stopped mere feet from her and the song dipped into the chorus.

“I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do it's you, oh it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all these little things.”

He ended the song and put his guitar down on the bench. Then they just stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither wanted to move. In his eyes was a question. In hers, bewilderment.

But then, as if a damn had been broken, they rushed forward and collided in a hug, holding onto each other for dear life. She finally understood what she had been missing all these years. Her missing link had always been there, just not in the right place. But having him hold her in his arms like this felt so right that she knew what her answer would be. Pulling back to stare into his eyes again, she sang the first thing that came to mind.

“Hey Steven, I know looks could be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this while on a small hiatus from my Miraculous fanfic, so if you liked this and are interested in my more recent work, check out "The Long Game" on my works. I'm just getting back into writing after a long time away, so with a little patience, I might get somewhat better.


End file.
